In a generally used toothbrush, a handle and a head part provided with bristles are formed in a linear shape.
However, when teeth are brushed using a linear toothbrush, teeth are brushed in a horizontal direction, such that foreign materials caught between the teeth are not completely removed and enamel is easily damaged, thereby causing a dental disease.
In order to prevent these problems, it has been recommended to brush the teeth from the gums to the ends of the teeth in a scheme similar to combing. However, since it is structurally difficult for the linear toothbrush to move in the vertical direction, the teeth is habitually brushed in the horizontal direction, such that damage of the enamel may not be basically prevented.
Meanwhile, even though the teeth are brushed in the vertical direction using the linear toothbrush, much movement of the wrist joint is generated, such that the wrist joint is easily damaged.
Therefore, Korean Utility Model No. 0266621 has disclosed a T shaped toothbrush so that teeth may be brushed in the vertical direction.
In the case of the T shaped toothbrush according to the related art, tooth-brushing in the vertical direction (brushing of front teeth, canine teeth, and the like) is easily performed; however, tooth-brushing in the horizontal direction (brushing of back teeth, and the like) is not easily performed.
Further, in general, the lower front teeth have a structure in which they protrude in an upward direction. However, in the case of the T shaped toothbrush according to the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, bristles 121a are arranged to be in parallel with the teeth, such that bristles 121a do not reach lower portions of the lower front teeth T′.
In this case, when a handle 110 is drawn in a direction toward a jaw in order to brush the lower portions of the lower front teeth T′, the handle 110 is locked to the jaw, such that the bristles 121a do not reach lower portions of the lower front teeth T′.
Therefore, a large amount of tartar is generated particular at the lower portion of the lower front teeth T′, such that the number of uses of dental floss increases, thereby causing an increase in a time required for brushing teeth.